VanVen: Crimson Apparition
by TheDerangedPrince
Summary: Vanitas crept through the shadows to Ventus' bedroom, using the darkness to his advantage. He opened the door soundlessly, making sure not to wake the sleeping teen. Shutting the door behind himself, locking it. The teen walked over to Ventus' bed, still not making a sound. Vanitas pulled out duct tape from his pocket and tore off a piece.
1. Chapter 1

Vanitas crept through the shadows to Ventus' bedroom, using the darkness to his advantage. He opened the door soundlessly, making sure not to wake the sleeping teen. Shutting the door behind himself, locking it. The teen walked over to Ventus' bed, still not making a sound. Vanitas pulled out duct tape from his pocket and tore off a piece. Steadily moving his hands towards Ventus' mouth; he placed the tape over it. The blond's eyes flew open as soon as he'd made contact, grabbing at Vanitas' wrists, fighting to push the other teen away.

The raven-haired teen smirked, his golden eyes illuminating in the pale glow of the moonlight that shone through his window. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty," he said leaning closer to Ventus' face. "Did you miss me?"

Ventus stared into Vanitas' golden eyes, he tried to push him off but Vanitas was stronger and he kept the blond pinned down onto the bed. Vanitas freed one of his hands from Ventus' grasp, grabbed a cord from his pocket and tied Ventus' hands together. After, the teen climbed onto Ventus, sitting on his hips mockingly looking down at the blond teen.

He pulled a pocketknife out from his back pocket and cut off Ventus' shirt, then ran his hand lightly down the blond's bare chest making Ven squirm beneath him. The blond's eyes widened as the raven-haired teen held the knife to his chest. He slowly cut a symbol into the flesh, making Ventus' eyes well up with tears as blood spilled out from the wound and onto the bed. Vanitas smirked and licked the blood around his wound as it was running down his side.

"Don't worry, you're not going to die. There would be no fun in that if I killed you before the fun could actually start," Vanitas chuckled, adding a few more marks to the skin. Really enjoying the smell and sight of Ventus' blood as it spilled from the wounds. Moving his hands down to Ventus' pants, slicing them off as he'd done with the blond's shirt. Ventus shook his head, struggling to shake Vanitas off of him.

It was no use and Vanitas removed his pants and he was just left in his underwear, hands bound and mouth taped shut. Ven tried to lick the sticky adhesive to loosen it, but nothing was working. Not even his tears that streamed down his face, the tape stayed intact. The blond couldn't fight back. He couldn't call for help. Closing his eyes, Ventus tried to blink the tears away and refused to look at Vanitas.

"What's wrong?" he said, tilting his head to the side, cracking his neck. Vanitas grabbed the tape and peeled it off Ventus' mouth, making his eyes tear up again. The area where the tape has laid was throbbing.

"A-Aqua, help..." The blond's words are off but Vanitas wrapping his hands around his throat. His grip was firm, Ven couldn't breathe. He tried to pry the fingers off with the limited range he could move.

"Keep quiet or I swear I'll have to kill you, got that?" Vanitas hissed, digging his nails into the soft flesh. Ventus was feeling light-headed, he nodded and Vanitas let go. The blond gasped for air, coughing and choking on the spit that had accumulated in his mouth.

Vanitas leaned forward and kissed Ventus, but the blond tried to turn his head away. This angered the raven-haired teen, so he grabbed Ven's hair, twisting his fingers in the roots, he made Ven turn to look him in the eyes. "You will kiss me and you will like it or else," Vanitas threatened.

Ven nodded, Vanitas planted another kiss on his lips and this time he reciprocated. The kiss was sloppy, Vanitas pulled away and moved down to Ventus briefs, removing them. Ventus looked down distraught. "P-Please don't," he begged.

"Please don't, but you're already this stiff," Vanitas purred, grabbing a hold of the blond's cock. The raven-haired teen leaned forward, swirling his tongue around the head of his penis before taking the whole thing in his mouth, sucking sloppily as his head bobbed. Ventus let out a groan. Vanitas started to make a humming sound, vibrating his shaft.

"N-Nmngh" Ventus' groaned. Vanitas smirked with profound satisfaction, still bobbing his head, causing the blond to press his hips upward. Circling his tongue around his head again, licking the slit, he added a hand to the shaft, vigorously stroking and making twisting motions. Ventus' looked down and watched as his cum dribbled from Vanita's lips.

He pulled away, wiping the dribble from his chin. "Want to taste?" Vanitas teased, planting another kiss on Ventus' lips. Forcing the blond to part his lips, the raven-haired teen took Ventus' bottom lip in his mouth and began sucking lightly causing a soft moan to escape the other males' lips. Ven felt repulsed but didn't fight back. Vanitas took this as an opportunity to invade the blond's mouth, mixing their saliva together and forcing the blond to taste himself before breaking away for air.

Removing his own pants, he spat on his hand and rubbed it along his shaft. Using his saliva as a lubricant, he forces Ventus to roll over. Without preparation, Vanitas pressed himself into Ventus. It hurt, the pain was burning. Immediate panic began to overwhelm him. Biting his bottom lip, he felt like he was being torn to shreds with each thrust.

"Ahh, Stop! Shit…" Ventus' cursed painfully, burying his face into the sheets. Vanitas thrusts in and out became more violent, again, and again at a rhythmic pace, he rammed into Ventus.

"Say my name," Vanitas growled, hitting a sensitive spot within Ventus.

"N-Nooo..." Ventus bit his lip again.

"Fucking say it or I'll kill you."

"V-Vani... Va...ni...tas..." Ventus moaned out, repeating his names a few more times as the raven-haired teen repeatedly hit the blond's sweet spot, turning the pain to pleasure.

"Good boy." Vanitas moaned, finally releasing himself within Ven.

Vanitas pulled himself out of Ventus. He could feel the sensation of cum escaping from him when the other teen removed his cock. Both were panting heavily. Vanitas moved off the bed, put on his clothes and cut Ventus' arms free after grabbing the knife.

"Haha, you're a good fuck," Vanitas laughed.

Ventus closed his eyes and with all his strength, the fight within him starting to returning, he rolled and sprung off the bed at Vanitas. Instead of tackling him to the ground, the blond just fell through the apparition. His room was cold, dark, and untouched like Vanitas was never here. He closed his eyes and blinked them open again. Ventus was sweating and was panting. His chest was still bloody, his body sore, and he was naked.

Terra and Aqua were both standing in the doorway with concerned expressions.


	2. Chapter 2

**TERRA POV**

Later that week, Terra walked down the street with Ventus following close behind. They were on their way to Ven's favorite candy store. He'd just met with his therapist prior about the clear nightmare he had last night and the fact he'd inflicted injuries upon himself. Terra was worried about Ven, sure he was always acting strangely after the accident but today he was out of the ordinary.

The blond was jumpy, kept stopping to look behind himself, just overall paranoid. A few years back, the blond had a run-in with a boy named Vanitas. He'd been bullied, kidnapped, and locked away for weeks before the blond had escaped and this resulted in post-traumatic stress disorder. They'd moved to a new town, as far as they could getaway. The blond had been seeing a therapist and had made tremendous progress with his recovery.

The tall, muscular brunette had tried to explain that Vanitas was no longer around; there was no way he'd be able to find them. And besides, Aqua and Terra would let nothing happen to him again, neither of them could apologize enough for what he'd gone through. Vanitas wasn't coming back, and he had nothing to worry about, but Ven couldn't shake the feeling that Terra was wrong. He knew what he'd seen; he knew what he'd felt, the raven-haired teen's touch was so real. The blond would never intentionally harm himself.

Terra hoped that bringing Ventus to his favorite candy shop would cheer him up and make the teen forget about what had been bothering him, whatever had caused a trigger in his nightmare, even if just for a little while. After all, today it was his treat, and he would let Ven pick out as much candy as he'd like.

* * *

**VENTUS POV**

Returning home, Aqua greeted the pair. She handed Ventus a letter that was addressed to him. Ven slowly opened up the envelope. His anxiety was kicking in again. He never gets letters; he didn't have anyone other than Aqua or Terra he'd call a friend. The blond cautiously took out the piece of paper and read it.

The contents of the letter were just — Did you miss me? I missed you. — and then the words — I'm coming for you! — written repeatedly in red ink. Crumpling up the paper in his hand, shoving it down into his pocket. He ran upstairs to his bedroom. Aqua called up to him, asking if everything was all right. Ven didn't reply, he just locked himself in his bedroom. He knew that Vanitas wasn't all in his head. He had to find a way to prove it so they'd believe him.

Ventus rubbed his forehead, hyperventilating, his vision becoming blurry. He started to feel dizzy, so he crouched down, pulling his knees to his chest, he grabbed at the back of his head. Ven could still feel the burns from Vanitas' slashes he'd made across his chest. Everything that happened that night was real. Where was Vanitas now?

* * *

After receiving the letter, this was the first day that Ventus left the house without Aqua or Terra, it still frustrated the boy that neither would believe him so now the teen was walking down the street to the cafe, alone. Taking the risk, fighting back his paranoia because he needed the fresh air after cooping himself up in his bedroom. Making it to his destination and going inside, he walks straight to the counter noticing that it's oddly silent and empty.

"Hello, how are you this fine evening?" A beautiful black-haired girl greeted him, her high pitched voice sounding forced.

"I-I'm fine." He blushed slightly, being surprised by her popping up from behind the counter. She looked familiar, he didn't know why but he knew for a fact that he'd never met her before. She wasn't wearing a nametag and must have been a new employee.

"What's wrong dear?" The girl asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing, I was just caught off guard. I'm sorry." Ven replied, ordering a small french vanilla bean frappuccino.

"Coming right up," The girl giggled, squinting her eyes at the blond. "You sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ventus replied.

"All right, you better be or else you'll be in trouble." She laughed, handing the frappuccino to the blonde.

He paid, then before he left she leaned her body over the counter to poke Ventus in the chest. The action triggered a memory, Vanitas used to do the same... Ventus smiled awkwardly, thinking about what that was supposed to mean. He glanced around the cafe one more time. No one had come in or gone out, things were definitely off. Thanking her, he then left the cafe.

Ventus walked down the cold empty street, no one was around and he wasn't sure what was going on. Making his way to the park, sipping at his drink. He didn't want to go back home yet so he sat on a park bench. Ven began to feel dizzy so he rested his head on his knees. He heard the footsteps behind him so he quickly picked up his head as someone covered his eyes with a blindfold. He got up and uncovered his eyes, it was the girl from the cafe. Before he could say anything, he was pushed to the ground. Ven felt his attacker stick something sharp into his neck. He struggled to get up but couldn't move because whatever his attacker injected into him, it temporarily paralyzed his body.

* * *

Ventus slowly opened his eyes to the darkroom. He sat up and tried to move his arms and realized they were tied together, just like his feet. The blond struggled, trying to free his hands but ultimately failed.

"Hahaha," Vanitas laughed, flipping on the lights. He got on his hands and knees, crawling over to Ventus. The blond pushes his body backward, scooting himself all the way against the wall. Vanitas smirks and grabbed Ven by his hair and pulls him closer. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"If you're sorry, then why are you doing this to me?"

"I love you... I want you... I never want to lose you again..." Vanitas replied letting go of his hair.

"Psssh, you don't do this to someone you love!" Ventus snapped back. "Terra and Aqua will find me, then you'll be in trouble!"

"Tsk, don't make me laugh. I could easily get rid of your little friends so you're going to be a good-boy huh Venty-Wenty?"

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll leave you tied up in this basement and erase your friends from existence!"

Ventus gulped. He knew that that nightmare was real, he knew what Vanitas was capable of.

* * *

**AQUA POV**

Aqua sat in the living room, waiting for Ventus to return. She looked at the clock to check the time, it read eleven o'clock. The blond had been gone all day, he should have been home by now. The front door clicked open, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Ventus?" Aqua asks, getting up from where she was sitting.

"Ventus," Terra said walking in "He still hasn't returned home?"

"No, he left this morning and hasn't come back... I'm worried something has happened to him."

* * *

**VENTUS POV**

Vanitas gazed down at Ventus with a cold expression on his face.

"Come over here."

"No!" Ventus responded, eyes widening.

The raven-haired teen growled in annoyance and then shuffled over to him. Ventus stared up into the man's face with half-lidded blue eyes. When the blond still didn't budge, Vanitas grabbed Ventus by the hair and shoved his back against the wall. The blond tried scratching at Vanitas hands to get him to let go, but that didn't faze him one bit. He just threw him down on to the dusty ground.

His face was sweaty and flushed, obviously in pain from how hard he'd hit the ground. Vanitas had him locked down here for at least a week now, he couldn't tell but the blond had become more of a nuisance than a pleasure to have. He'd become more defiant and because he'd tried to run away, his previous restraints had been removed and now replaced with iron shackles.

"I'm going to have to punish you for this," Vanitas said with a smirk. Ventus' eyes widened.

He left Ventus for a moment, to grab something off one of the shelves. He came back and forced Ven to lean over a table and anchored the chain linking the shackles together to the wall. Vanitas pressed up against Ven's back and slid the knife under what was left of the blond's clothing, removing the clothing, exposing the skin underneath. This time he wasn't going to cut the blond, his skin was still sensitive from the last time and the goal was to torture him, not kill him.

"No... Please, just let me go..." Ventus whimpered.

Vanitas chuckled and stabbed the knife into the table, then tugged Ven's pants and boxers down to his knees. The blond flinched and struggled with his bonds. Grabbing the whip from beside where he had the blond restrained, snapping it audibly in the air. He grinned at Ven, whose face went pale.

"NO!" Ven sobbed.

Without a word, Vanitas raised the whip over his head and snapped it hard, leaving a red line across Ven's ass. Ventus screamed and dropped his head back down onto the table. The whip struck him again, and again, and again, each hit stings worse than the last. Ventus screamed and moaned and began arching into the pain, his hands now intertwined in his shackles.

With one last crack of the whip, Ventus came all over his legs, shuddering and gasping Vanitas name. The raven-haired teen rubbed the whip against Ven's inner thighs, leaning in to nip at his ear. Ventus turned his head to the side.

Vanitas pulled the knife from the table, using the handle of it prodded at Ventus' entrance, an audible hitch in his breathing making Ventus smirk. Ventus whimpered, and then he gasped as the other started to force it in, stretching out the delicate muscles. The feeling of it making the blond shudder, unable to tell if it was pain or pleasure that he felt. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. The friction of the dry, angular weapon tore at Ven's insides, making him bleed.

He hissed and groaned, trying to rock his hips away. Vanitas slid the bloody weapon out of him and licked it before setting it aside. He slid down his own pants to reveal his cock and rubbed it against Ven's entrance. Vanitas gripped Ven's hips, bit down hard on his earlobe and eased himself just inside. He pulled out, blood coating the head of his cock, then shoved himself back in.

Please, Vanitas..." Ventus cried desperately. "Let me go..."

Vanitas began to move within the man shackled beneath him, rocking into him, squeezing his hips, fingers digging in with bruising force. His mouth clamped down hard over the base of Ventus' neck, teeth slicing at the skin, blood oozing down his body and dripping onto the table.

"Ha... Ahhh... Ngh... Ah!" Ventus moaned, his voice rising in pitch as he neared climax. Vanitas rolled his hips upward into the blond and hit his sweet spot that made him cum all over himself once again. Vanitas continued to thrust inside Ven, feeling the muscles contract around his cock and climax shortly after.

* * *

**TERRA POV**

Terra smashed through one of the windows and searched the house. "Ven, are you here... Where are you?" The man called through the house but there was no answer. Coughing because the dust that tossed up as he walked, he looking at his phone and knew for a fact that he was here someplace. This is where Ven's GPS signal pinged too. Moving across the house to the basement door, it was locked. Slamming his body against the old wooden thing, he busted it down and made his way into the basement. It was dark, dusty, and nobody was there. He could see various tools of torture. Was he too late?


End file.
